Redemption
by DemonsCantLove
Summary: Three months after RE6. Jake thought his life was finally peaceful but when Sherry goes missing after an infiltration of Neo-Umbrella with Leon. Jake finds himself teaming up with the rest of the survivors to aid them in finally taking down Umbrella, as well as falling more for Sherry than he could imagine. JxS, CxJ, LxC, onesided LxA
1. Chapter 1

Jake ran as quick as his feet could carry him, the sound of gun shots and grotesque groans filled his ears. He turned his head to see about four zombies on his tail. Groaning Jake turned around again, he turned the corner to come face to face with another horde. He stopped.

_Damn it_ he hissed. As the zombies grew closer and closer he regretted throwing his pistol away in anger earlier, Jake took up a fighting pose, and he wasn't going to die here without a fight.

Suddenly gunshots whizzed past his shoulder's hitting the zombies, he turned around to see the BSAA woman standing there, she quickly reloaded her machine gun and emptied it out on the remaining zombies. Then there was silence as Jake took in the woman's appearance. She wore a tight fitting blue battlesuit with a BSAA patch on the side of her left arm. Her long brunette hair was tied back in a ponytail. She had a pretty face with blue eyes which were filled with curiosity and annoyance.

'What are you doing here?' she asked, putting her hands up in the air briefly to show she wasn't a threat and then walked over towards him.

Jake rubbed his nose briefly 'I'm looking for someone…' The woman held her hand up to silence him.

'I know who you are now, Jake Muller. I'm Jill Valentine. I'm guessing Claire contacted you' Jill asked. Jake nodded. Jill smiled and continued on speaking: 'Well me and Chris Redfield, who you have met before, have checked out this building, she isn't here.'

Jake breathed out angrily: 'Where is she then!' Before Jill could speak Jake punched the wall beside them. It has been three days and Sherry was still no were to be found. Jake felt a hand on his shoulder, it was comforting.

'We will find her don't worry. In the meantime come with us, lets rendezvous with the rest of the group.'

Jake nodded in agreement again. Suddenly a horrific mutated J'avo came rounding the corner, followed by four zombies in tow.

'Can't they just fuck off!' Jake swore loudly

'Here!' Jill cried tossing him a Berretta 92F hangun. Jake quickly admired it, he turned back to back with Jill

'Nice gun' He commented

'That's my Samurai Edge, be nice to it!' Jill said and she shot the J'avo who was running towards the pair screaming in a foreign tongue.

**XXX**

-Four days earlier-

The sunlight hit the crack of the blinds and Jake groaned as the vengeful light hit his eyes. Rubbing his eyes Jake sat up and looked at the alarm clock, 09:00. Deciding that it was time to get up Jake swung his legs out of the bed and walked to the kitchen. He walked into the room to find a brunette woman sitting on his kitchen table with a cup of coffee in her hands. She was currently wearing very little only a pair of black lace panties and bra.

'Morning' she grinned

'What are you still doing here' he asked angrily. This woman was usually gone by the time Jake woke up. Their relationship was nothing but a good fuck every now and again and Jake had no intention of making this thing a relationship.

'Something interesting happened last night' she said taking a sip of her coffee. Jake walked over to the fridge and took out a red apple, biting into the apple he then turned to face the woman.

'I was drunk' He replied. The woman got up and put her cup into the sink

'You called me Sherry' Jake quickly turned to look at her, she had her back turned to him. Jake remained silent, he didn't know what to say. Sherry was a good friend of his and she was out on a mission right now, maybe he was thinking about her but that was because he was worried about her and wanted her to be safe, right?

'A bit embarrassing don't you think sweetie? My name is Ana. Not Sherry' Ana said turning around and grinning, she was loving this. Cold and distant Jake Muller finally had a side that she could exploit. She was sick of the shit she took from him, being his booty call, she wanted more and was hoping this Sherry held the key in doing that.

'She's a friend away on a mission, I'm worried about her. That's all' Jake replied calmly. Ana was about to retort when a knock came from Jake's door. He used his hand to shoo her away as he walked towards the front door which was in the living room.

Once Jake opened it he was greeted with a familiar face. A small blonde haired woman stood there. Sherry. Sherry had short pixie hair and grey, blue eyes that always held a certain amount of innocence in them, even when she was angry or trying to make a point. Before Jake could speak he was embraced in a hug from the woman.

Jake could smell dirt and sweat on her and once she let go he noticed her appearance. Sherry was dirty and beaten, her clothes were covered in rips and has mixtures of dried blood and dirt on them. Her face however was intact, perfect.

'Long story' Sherry said waving her hand as she saw what Jake was staring at. 'I couldn't wait to see you I have to tell you that…'

Sherry was cut off by Ana walking out of the kitchen, to Jake's annoyance she didn't even bother to change.

'So you must be the famous Sherry, I've heard all about you' Ana replied curtly, looking at Sherry with distain.

Sherry blushed crimson, what an embarrassing situation she has put herself in!

'I'm so so sorry!' She exclaimed, 'I should have called first, or you know, waited for you to cell me, or text you or something! I didn't mean to interrupt you or your girlfriend'

'She's not my girlfriend' Jake replied quickly, Ana tutted.

'That's no way to talk to me Jake'

'Fuck off!' He exclaimed

'Fine' Ana said walking into the bedroom, leaving Sherry and Jake to stare at each other awkwardly.

'Oh!' Sherry exclaimed again, 'The reason I have come to see you is that Leon has found a breakthrough in Neo-Umbrella's plans. I'm going with him to see what is going on'

'Isn't that dangerous' Jake asked. Sherry seemed to think that Leon was such a big hero and could do anything. Jake couldn't deny that the man had his talents but everyone has a weakness that could be exploited.

'I will be fine. Anyway. Will I be able to stay here tonight? I told Leon where you live so he is coming to get me in the morning.'

Jake grinned, 'No problem. I'll order pizza'

'Make it ham and pineapple!'

'What are you mental? Pepperoni'

'Half and half?'

'Alright'

**XXX**

**Hope you all enjoyed it, Please Read and Review and I will update soon. First fic in a while that I have a full plot for! **


	2. Chapter 2

**And I am back! Thank you for all the reviews they are much appreciated, The rating may change to an M in later chapters. I will try and update at LEAST once a week, it all depends on how well my three month son in behaving that day. The past couple of days he's been fussy so I haven't had time to write**

**XXX**

The pizza lay discarded on the floor, Jake moaned as he felt Sherry run her fingers down his spine before she captured his mouth with hers, so dominating. Jake found himself pushed down onto the wooden floor beside the pizza box with Sherry straddling his hips.

He looked up to see Sherry grinning down at him, he lifted his hands to her hair, staring into her beautiful face he brought his face up to meet hers and planted a kiss on both her cheeks before kissing her on the mouth.

The kiss was hot, burning, both tongues battling demanding dominance. A few minutes later Sherry pulled away and sat up again. Jake looked at her as she began to take of her top revealing…

'Jake!' A voice interrupted his thoughts. Jake turned around to see Sherry staring at him, a piece of pizza in her hand, 'Have you been listening to a single word I said?' She asked eyes darting at him. Jake sighed into himself. Seriously what was wrong with him lately? He blamed it on the movie they were watching, it might as well be a porno movie.

'Yes' He lied. Sherry giggled, an innocent, childish laugh

'You're such a liar! Anyway I said… who was that girl earlier?' Sherry asked, eyes shining from laughing earlier, but seemed to have a serious edge to them. Jake thought about this question for a moment. Who was Ana to him? Well to put it not very nicely, she's an occasional fuck that he doesn't have to pay for. He has been 'seeing' Ana for about a year, every time he comes back from a mission she is there to give him stress relief. Would Sherry understand? Did she have a fuck buddy as well?

Jake ran his hands across his head before closing his eyes and breathing deeply. 'She's a fuck buddy.' He said, he decided to answer truthfully, 'Me and her hook up every time I come back from a mission.' To his surprise Sherry sat back and looked disgusted at him.

'What's with the reaction?' He said annoyed, she had no reason to judge him never mind give him that look.

'Nothing. I just thought that you would treat women better than that.' She said looking away from him. Now Jake was pissed, he got up from his seat of the couch and turned around to glare at her, towering over her.

'Look Sherry what I do in my spare time is none of your business. I have needs that she meets end of. I don't need you coming in all high and mighty and judging me for something that has nothing to do with you. And while we're at it I'm sure you have had some stress relief recently.'

To Jake's total surprise Sherry blushed crimson, he knew what that blush meant…

'You're not…' He said disbelievingly, he couldn't help but smile, she was much older than him and drop dead gorgeous as well. Sherry stood up quickly as well glaring at the young man.

'Yes!' She declared 'I'm a virgin!' To her annoyance Jake burst out laughing. He couldn't help it he found this revelation to be the most hilarious thing that he has heard in ages.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry' he managed to splutter out after a full five minutes of laughing at the blonde haired woman's expense. To his shame he seen that Sherry didn't look angry anymore, but she looked sad. A sadness that he wouldn't understand.

'Sherry…' He began

'Don't!' She shouted, interrupting him. She began to walk around the room gathering her things while saying, 'Don't even begin to apologise or try to say that you know what I am going through. For most of my life since Raccoon City I have been in protection by the Government so yeah I hardly went out or had time to make any friends. I spent my time playing with the kids of Government officials and studying to become a top notch agent. It wasn't until 2009 that I was able to have any real life, even then I was still on close guard, even now! Now isn't so bad though because I have Claire and Leon.' She finished with a sigh and turned and faced Jake, who was speechless.

He had no idea what Sherry had gone through and wanted nothing more than to embrace her and tell her that it was going to be okay. She had him now, and he had her…

'I thought you of all people would understand loneliness.' She finished, just as she was about to walk out the door Jake grabbed her arm, pulling her back inside

'Don't be silly you can't leave. Leon is expecting you here tomorrow.'

'I don't care I just need to be away from you right now' Sherry replied looking down at the ground. Before she knew it she was being pulled into an embrace by the ex-mercenary. She felt one of his hands wrap around her waist and the other was placed on top of her head. She closed her eyes breathing in his scent. Sherry loved him, she knew this for the past six months that she has known the man. Jake was everything that she needed, smart, cocky, protective, sexy; but he was probably not interested, seeing as he had this Ada person and probably more women as well.

'I'm sorry' Jake said, Sherry opened her eyes again and looked up at him, giving him a weary smile

'I know, I'm sorry too'

They looked at each other for a moment before Jake closed the door and walked over towards the living area, Sherry followed after him feeling slightly embarrassed after her outburst. Jake seemed to be pretending that the past five minutes had never happened as he was currently flicking through his dvd collection for something else to watch. Sherry sat down on the couch again and looked at the red headed man. He picked up a dvd quickly showing her, to which she sighed and rolled her eyes, and put it in the dvd player. He quickly ran to the kitchen and grabbed two cans of coke and a packet off salted popcorn and sat down beside Sherry.

**XXX**

The house was dark and shabby; the windows were boarded shut with wood that had rotted. There was a chill in the air and a smell of dampness and musk. This was another dead end. Claire sighed and put her gun back in her holster and pulled out her phone from her front pocket she dialled one and let the phone ring.

'Hello?' A male voice answered, the voice sounded anxious as if they were waiting for some news.

'It's a dead end Chris.' Claire said, 'Neo-Umbrella was never here from the looks of things. It's just an abandoned house'

'Dammit!' Chris cursed down the phone causing his sister to frown.

'No need for that language' she said. Chris sighed, she's right he shouldn't blame her for something that can't be helped. He looked over at his partner Jill who was currently researching Neo-Umbrella whereabouts on the laptop, a frown was apparent on her face. Chris made a mental note to force her to take a break after he got off the phone.

'Well hopefully Leon will have better luck on his mission tomorrow' Chris said, 'In the meantime you come on back'

'Okay' Claire was about to hang up the phone when a thought crossed her mind, 'Hey Chris, who is Leon's partner anyway?' She asked. She felt her brother hesitating before he answered.

'Sherry. Sherry Birkin.' He replied

'WHAT!' Claire yelled furious at Leon's decision, 'No absolutely not she is just a kid!'

'She handled herself perfectly fine in Edonia and in China, albeit she had Jake by her side'

'Jake' Claire sat her protective side taking over, 'the guy she's been crying about for the past six months. You know I…'

'I really don't need to hear about this' Chris said interrupting her. 'Come up Claire trust Leon and Sherry.'

Claire sighed, 'Okay' she said closing her eyes, 'I trust Leon, He'll keep her safe.'

**XXX**

'Keep going, keep going, No!' Jake exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. Sherry set down the two litre bottle of Fanta and spluttered.

'No, there's no possible way that I could drink all that without stopping' she said holding her arms up in defeat. Jake chuckled and motioned for Sherry to hand over the bottle. She did and watched in amazement as Jake held the bottle with one hand and gulped down the entire drink without stopping for a breath.

Jake threw the empty bottle down and held his hands together shaking them in a victory pose and grinning at the look on Sherry's face.

'See Supergirl, that's how you do it' He grinned. Sherry laughed, and grabbed a packet of marshmallows which were lying on the floor.

'Okay fine you can win at that game but what about this one, fluffy bunnies!'

After fifteen minutes of the pair jamming marshmallows into their mouths Jake had to admit defeat to the pixie blonde. He had managed to get 10 marshmallows in his mouth while she had managed thirteen.

'I win!' She declared taking a victory sip from her can of coke. Jake grinned.

'That's only because you have a big mouth' Sherry playfully pushed him. Jake looked at the time on the clock, 01:00

'We should head in, you have a big day tomorrow.' Sherry nodded and yawned, giving Jake a quick hug before heading off to the spare room. Jake watched her go before going to his own room.

Turning on the light he frowned at his sheets. It's like they were tainted. He sighed and decided to change them, and deciding that that was the last time he would see Ana, he had much more fun with Sherry; acting like thirteen year olds then he did with her. It was all about the sex, and frankly he could do better.

Once he got the new sheet on he went to switch off the light when he seen a figure standing in the doorway, Sherry.

'Are you okay?' He asked concerned, she looked…scared.

'Can I stay in your room with you, I feel a bit uneasy.' Jake smiled, he walked over to her and gently pulled her into a hug, post-traumatic stress was a horrible thing, and she was so fragile looking; although Jake knew that she was nothing but, he still had this need, this desire to protect her from anything including the monsters in her dreams.

He looked down at her and found himself lost in her eyes, she was so beautiful.

Sherry looked up at him, he looked so handsome, so innocent and calm

Before either of them knew it they were both leaning in to each other ready to claim each other's lips as their own

**XXX**

**Thank you to all how reviewed, favourite, etc. I feel confident in this fan fiction and I am excited to continue. SherryxJake is my current drug of choice and I am an addict **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back yet again I hope you all had a nice Halloween and were safe! Thanks for all the reviews they really make my day!**

**XXX**

Before either of them knew it they were both leaning in to each other ready to claim each other's lips as their own.

BANG BANG BANG

The banging on the door made Sherry and Jake jump. Jake glared at the door and walked over to open it. Upon opening it an unfamiliar red haired woman was standing there, a frown on her face.

'Claire!' Sherry exclaimed before Jake could ask who the fuck this woman was and why did she bang his door in the middle of the night. He looked at the women with indifference as they embraced each other in a loving hug. Jake knew now who Claire was, seeing as Sherry rarely shut up about the red headed heroine.

'Sherry I'm glad you're here!' Claire exclaimed smiling at the blonde. 'But um I need you to sit down. Both of you' She said as she turned around to face Jake. Jake looked at Sherry before grunting and leading the women into the living room. Claire waited for an invitation before sitting down, Jake was glad of her manners, it was hard to find women who had them nowadays, and he waved his hand in a gesture for her to sit down. Once all three were sitting Claire began to speak.

'Chris told me that you were to go with Leon tomorrow on the infiltration of Neo-Umbrella in the Western area, the small town of Nether?' Sherry nodded nervously 'That's not why I'm here but I just want to say that I hope you are safe and look after yourself.'

Jake scoffed. 'I thought you people thought Leon was a hero and could do no wrong?' He stated earning himself a glare from Claire.

'Leon is human. He has his weaknesses, one in particular.' Claire said her voice dripping with venom Sherry winced she knew how much Claire despised Leon's, um weakness. Jake just smirked and turned his head away' he was getting pissed off with all this, why could people not interrupt him.

'Anyway' Claire continued: 'I'm here to ask that Jake join me in an infiltration of our own. We will be leaving tonight.'

Jake turned to look at her, his eyes narrowing.

'No' he replied

'Why not!' Sherry and Claire exclaimed simultaneously. Jake closed his eyes and folded his arms, sighing he said:

'Because I don't believe in working with a group load of people all following orders like dogs. I was a mercenary and I did what I had to too get food on the table. I didn't know the people I worked with.' He opened his eyes and stared at the women: 'Those days are over. I moved here to America to enjoy myself. Besides I now have plenty of money and I intend to spend it here.'

Sherry suddenly looked furious while Claire sighed.

'Okay Kid' she said getting up: 'Sherry, be safe.' And with that the woman left leaving Jake to sit in front of an angry looking Sherry. This was not going to be good

'What' He said getting pissed off at her angry stare.

'So what in our time together you learnt nothing?' She questioned him. Jake turned to look at her and sighed.

'Enough of this saving the world bullshit. I've done my part and millions of people were saved, isn't that enough?' Jake asked. He had suffered through various tests all because of his blood, and even gave up on becoming a millionaire because of his sudden change of heart. Sure he had enough money to live comfortably but it would be nice to off had a mansion with a dozen fancy cars and bikes.

'Jake.' Sherry said his name quietly. There she goes again, saying his name like that. It drove Jake crazy how one person could have him so under their control.

'Fine!' He exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air: 'We'll go and finish this' He turned around in time to see Sherry jump up and embrace him.

'We'll finish this together' She said, her voice just above a whisper. Jake knew how important saving the world was to Sherry, she has been living with the fear of bio-terrorism for much too long now.

'Yeah, and after this is all done we can get on with our lives' Jake said patting Sherry on the back, he looked down at her wondering if she will get what he meant. Sherry looked up at him, their eyes met; Jake could see and understanding of his meaning in her blue eyes and Sherry smiled, Jake returned the smile with a smirk of his own.

'Well' Sherry said, 'I guess I had better get going then' she let go of Jake and walked over towards the door where her shoes were thrown carelessly in the corner.

'Why?' Jake questioned turning around and bending over to grab a piece of leftover pizza on the floor. He looked over at Sherry as he threw himself onto the couch and turned on the TV.

'Because you will be leaving soon' She stated in a matter of fact, she turned to look at the man lying on the couch

'That doesn't mean you can't stay. Take of your shoes woman and come and eat the rest of this food.' He said taking another bite of his pizza. Sherry chuckled and joined the red headed man on the sofa

XXX

'Yes. He will be joining me tonight' The red headed woman said with a smirk to the person on the other side of the room. She was currently situated in a hotel room, the only light coming from a lamp which was right beside her. The room itself was very nicely decorated, a five star hotel definitely. The king sized bed was in the corner of the room, the covers on it were neat as the occupier had not touched the bed yet. The TV and dvd player where switched off at the wall, and the door to the bathroom was closed. The person she was talking to was facing away from her, standing in the darkness; being in a fancy hotel room like this did not bother them, they did not want to indulge themselves in some pampering, they just wanted answers. And now.

'So he will be out of the way soon enough' The voice said, the tone was indifferent as if they didn't really care what would happened in this situation.

'Yes' She smiled: 'I will make sure that he is not harmed if that is what you wish?'

'No. Make sure he is alive, but be sure to rough him up a little. Dogs must be beaten to be trained you know'

'Of course master' The red headed woman said picking up her gun from the table and holstering it. 'I will not let you down' She said bowing to the person and walking out the door.'

The stranger laughed, a cold heartless laugh and looked out the window, seeing the blinding lights of the traffic of cars speed up and down the street and the dim lights of the streetlights. Soon it will be theirs, this world, and Jake.

XXX

Jake answered the door to Claire, who smiled and came on in to his house, she turned around to speak but he put his finger to his mouth and shushed her, nodding in the direction of the living room. Claire looked past him to see Sherry fast asleep on the couch. She smiled and gestured to him to follow her.

'One moment' He whispered: 'I'll meet you outside'

Claire nodded and left the apartment, closing the door quietly behind her.

Jake took a moment to look around his apartment, taking in his surroundings before resting his eyes on the tired blonde on his couch. Sighing he walked quietly over towards her and gazed down upon her, she was fast asleep and he didn't want to wake her, but sleeping on her sofa all night surely wouldn't be the most comfortable option. Jake bent down and scooped the petite blonde into his arms and lifted her up. He headed slowly towards his bedroom careful not to wake her.

Upon entering his bedroom he set her gently on his bed, earning a sigh from the blonde as she stretched out in her sleep. He walked over towards his cupboard and took out a clean sheet and draped it over her. She looked so peaceful. He bent down and gently placed a kiss on her forehead before leaving the room, swearing that he heard her mumble his name before he closed the door.

'Right' He said as he closed the door to his apartment and turned to Claire: 'Where are we going?'

'Crank-Co, It's a nights drive from here but you are the closest person that lives near it, that's why I asked you along' Jake shrugged that seemed the smartest idea. Jake followed Claire into her car and they drove off.

They rode together in silence; Jake stared out the window for most of the journey. He thought about Sherry and how she was asleep in his bed right now, oh how he has fantasied about her sleeping in his bed for months now; and he was currently on a mission with her best friend.

Jake shot a glance at Claire, she was focusing on the road; not even the radio was on. Jake was guessing that she was thinking about the upcoming mission.

'We're here' Claire said turning off the engine. Jake glanced outside; they seemed to be at an abandoned factory. It was about time, Jake was tired; they didn't even stop for breakfast. He looked at the sun that was now rising over the trees, thinking if Sherry would be away by now.

'All right' He said, getting out of the car and slamming the door shut. He grabbed his pistol and walked behind Claire as they entered the factory.

Total darkness surrounded the area, the smell of concrete and dust wafted in the air, before Jake knew it he heard a gun cock, he turned around to see Claire holding a gun to his head.

'What the fuck!' Jake demanded: 'What the hell do you think you're doing?!'

Claire laughed a cruel sinister laugh, 'Oh this went perfectly!' Jake glared at the red headed woman

'Sherry trusted you, and you turned out to be nothing but a bastard'

Claire laughed again; 'Oh do you really think I am that red headed bitch' Before Jake knew it 'Claire' was transforming into a brown haired man, he wore a black and white tux and had cold red eyes. The man grinned at Jake.

Jake was about to charge and beat the shit out of the man when he held up a remote,

'Now now now. Temper, temper' He said grinning, Jake let out a snarl and leaped at the man but before he knew it he man disappeared in a puff of smoke

'What is this? A magic show!' Jake shouted. He heard a jeering laugh behind him and looked up to see the man standing on the balcony.

'Jake my dear man, you have so much potential but alas you waste it on the wrong side. But not for long. Soon all who oppose us will be…killed, starting with the G virus host and her little police friend.'

'Sherry?! You fucking touch her and I will break your neck you little shit' The man just laughed as Jake aimed his gun at him.

'You fool, I don't want to hurt her, and she will be my puppet following my strings. Now, time to play little one' The man pressed a button on the remote and the shutters around the factory all opened revealing J'avo all armed with knives and machetes. Jake fired a few rounds at the man but they seemed to pass through him like water. Jake cursed as he was forced to draw his attention to the J'avo who was descending onto him.

Jake shot two J'avo clean in the head and turned to grab another, he grabbed the knife from the J'avo's hand and plunged it into his head. He then ran and jumped onto another one's back dragging him to the ground where he started to punch his head, satisfied when he heard the sickening crunch he jumped up and grabbed two more J'avo bashing their heads together.

He then heard gun shots; he turned around to see 'Claire' shooting at the J'avo surrounding him. Jake decided to take his chances with this 'Claire' and continued to beat the remaining J'avo with his fists, feeling that it would satisfy his anger more so than using a gun would. What seemed like an eternity passed and finally they were all dead. Jake looked up to see that the man was gone, as he expected; he cursed and spat on the ground in anger. Then he turned and pulled his gun on 'Claire'

'Claire' held her hands up and dropped her gun to the floor

'It really is me' She said but Jake did not back down. Claire, getting impatient sighed: 'Sherry's favourite colour is blue, she loves watching old black and white romance movies and eating raw cookie dough. Country music will always make her cry' she said. Jake lowered her gun and glared at her:

'What the fuck just happened?!' He demanded, 'how did that guy transform into you?!'

'I don't know all I know is that they want you and will use Sherry to get to you'

'Let me guess' Jake said condescendingly: 'You want me to forget about Sherry and go back and hide with your little group. Maybe the BSAA can be my babysitters?'

'Hell no' Claire said glaring at him. 'We are going to get Sherry back'

Jake was impressed, in the past couple of months anytime he was in danger people would tell him to get back and hide, as he must be protected. Claire was not like this, she wanted him to help her.

'How did you know I was here anyway?' Jake asked earning a smirk from Claire.

'There's a select few of us, those who have the most experience in bio-terrorism, who have started to go after Neo-Umbrella. Some of us from the BSAA, some of us from Terra-Save like me. Anyway Sherry wanted you to be a part of this, so we have been tracking you for a short period of time to see if you were up to the task. We were alerted when you left your building with me last night, as I was currently meant to be elsewhere. A quick scan of the registration brought us here.'

'Wow, forget bio-terrorism you should be a detective' Jake said sarcastically.

'Enough talking we need to go' Claire said walking out the door.

'Yeah no shit' Jake said following after her.

**XXX**

**That took me a lot longer than I wanted it too, but juggling a three month old while doing this isn't easy! I am very excited about this fic.**

**Please R&R I would appreciate it **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! I am so happy to see how quickly the Jake/Sherry fanfiction base is getting, and everyone as such great stories I must say It makes getting up at four in the morning to feed a temperamental wee hungry baby much more fun!**

**XXX**

It was a trap, she should have seen it coming. The intel that they had received had been tampered with and her and Leon had just walked right into the Family's trap. Groaning she lifted herself up from the ground and looked around to see if she could spot Leon; the explosion had caught them off guard, sending both of them flying onto the cold, hard ground of the abandoned factory.

'Sherry!' Leon's voice echoed behind her, she turned in time to see zombies begin to emerge from out of nowhere. Quickly Sherry grabbed her stun rod and beat the closest zombie around the head with it, she grimaced as its body began to convulse and then fall apart, the smell of death was surrounding her, and she looked at Leon who was currently kicking zombies away from him. He was as unarmed as she was; their weapons were foolishly stolen from them.

Sherry felt something back into her and turned her head around to see Leon now back to back with her.

'This is bad.' He said, panic in his voice; Sherry knew now that it was over. Leon had never been one to admit defeat unless he knew that he could not win. The zombies were coming closer and closer at an agonizingly slow pace, but there was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Sherry sighed and lifted her stun rod ready to fight for as long as she can. Leon raised his fists ready to do the same; he was no melee fighter but hell if he wasn't going to protect Sherry with everything he had.

'Enough' A female voice shouted, suddenly the lights came on blinding the pair, instinctively sherry threw her hands up to protect her eyes from the unwelcome light. Stumbling back she blinked and looked around to see that the zombies were no longer edging closer to them but, standing still?

'What the…' Leon trailed off, Sherry turned to get a good look at him and was happy to see that he had not been harmed.

'Fascinating isn't it' The voice said again, Sherry turned around to see a woman leaning against the stairwell smirking at them, she was standing in shadow and was hard to see but Sherry knew she had seen this woman before but could not place her. As the woman moved closer to the pair, Leon instinctively grabbed Sherry and pulled her behind him.

'You're the one behind this?!' Leon growled: 'You're a member of the Family.' The woman smiled and clapped her hands

'Well done Mr Kennedy, your reputation does become of you, stating things that are oh so obvious' The woman stepped into the light allowing the two of them to see her properly. Sherry gasped

'It's you!' She said stepping back: 'You were with Jake last night'

'What?' Leon asked turning to Sherry. He was surprised to see that he face was not one of bewilderment but of anger and resentment, it was a trait that he did not see in her often. Ana smiled

'I'm glad you remember me dear sweet Sherry' She took a step forward and clicked her fingers, suddenly many J'avo appeared holding sniper rifles at their heads. Leon and Sherry glared at the woman as she began to speak again.

'It's so nice of the G-Virus host to come back to us. As I recall we weren't done with you in China.'

'Fuck you!' Sherry spat, her blood was boiling. The woman just smiled and snapped her fingers.

It all happened so fast, she heard Leon scream her name and grab her as something flew into her neck, she gripped at it. It was a vial that was quickly making her body all numb, she fell to her knees and her vision began to blur. A thud beside her made her realise that Leon had fell as well.

'Jake…' She managed to whisper before darkness consumed her.

'Hmmph' Ana said surveying the scene: 'I thought they would put up more of a fight. Anyway' She lifted her phone and dialled a number.

'It has been done' she began to say. 'Yes I am sure that they will arrive here. Yes. Everything will be ready when he arrives' she smiled 'I can't wait.'

XXX

It's been ages. Far too fucking long for his liking. Jake groaned as he looked at Claire on the phone talking heatedly with someone. They had arrived at Nether about an hour ago and still haven't gone to the place that Leon and Sherry may be held captive at.

Claire said that they are more than likely after him so precautions had to be taken, like he could give a shit. Sighing Jake reached over and grabbed an apple from the fruit basket that was sitting on the reception desk. They were currently residing in a hotel, Claire mentioned something about an order to wait for other members to clear out the factory. Probably BSAA.

Jake didn't want to wait for other people, he wanted to go himself to see if Sherry was there and beat the shit out of whoever captured her. Especially that dickhead in the suit.

'Right. I understand' Claire sighed and closed the phone, she glared at Jake.

'What' he snapped folding his arms.

'We have to wait here because HQ doesn't want you going in to what is probably a trap.' Claire said her voice filled with resentment, because of him she was not able to go and save Sherry, heck she could have been gone and back with Sherry.

'Here's your room key' The manager said to Claire handing her one key. She nodded and took it, standing up she signalled to Jake to follow her. They rode the elevator in silence and walked down te hall in silence.

Once inside the room Jake walked over and sat on the chair beside the window while Claire excused herself to the bathroom. Jake looked out the window wondering if any of the building he was looking at was the one that had Sherry in it.

Sherry. How did things get so messed up in a matter of days? Sherry was the main reason that he had moved to the US. That and he really didn't have any connection to Edonia anymore, his past was painful and he wanted to leave it behind. Since moving here he and Sherry were basically inseparable, they did everything together, movies, dinner, ice skating, you name it. Of course Jake wanted her, he wanted her so badly that nothing seemed to matter.

He thought about their last encounter, how they almost kissed. Surely if he was to find her now, he wouldn't old back is feelings and maybe they could be together?

That's it. Jake stood up and walked over towards the bathroom door. He didn't even bother to knock he just opened it.

'What are you doing?!' Claire demanded, she was looking in the mirror, crying from what Jake could tell. Her eyes were puffing and bloodshot and her nose was red, even with her puffy features Jake admired how beautiful she still was. Just like Sherry.

'I'm going to find Sherry. You coming?' He said a hand on the door. Claire looked at him, she could see the determination burning in his blue eyes and she knew that there was no way that she was going to be able to stop him. She smiled at him.

'Lead the way' she said

XXX

The building looked like it had been abandoned for a while; the faint smell of death was lingering causing the hairs on the back of Jake's neck to stand up. He didn't like this place at all. It was dark except for the light that was beaming in through the windows at the top level.

Why was it always dark, creepy abandoned buildings. Claire walked slowly in front holding her pistol up by her face, ready to strike at a moment's notice. A bang behind them made them jump and turn around gun aimed at the intruders. Jake lowered is gun with a hmph as he noticed Redfield and another BSAA woman. Claire ran over to talk to them while he stood where he was a frown on his face. He decided to stay out of sight, he really could not be bothered dealing with Redfield at this moment in time.

Suddenly gunshots echoed and J'avo and zombies began to emerge from the rooms around the factory

'Nice of you too join us' A familiar female voice echoed, 'Now let's have a little party!'

'Jake, run!' Claire made a run towards Jake but suddenly a part of the roof crumbled and fell, blocking her path to him. Jake cursed and began to sprint in the other direction, knowing Claire she will be fine. He turned he the corner and skidded to a halt when he came into contact with three zombies, he quickly drew his gun and fired before the smell of them could insult his senses. He went to reload only to find that his gun was out of ammo, angrily he threw it away. Useless thing it was anyway.

Upon hearing more groans he turned and proceeded to run up the corridor.

Jake ran as quick as his feet could carry him, the sound of gun shots and grotesque groans filled his ears. He turned his head to see about four zombies on his tail. Groaning Jake turned around again, he turned the corner to come face to face with another horde. He stopped.

_Damn it_ he hissed. As the zombies grew closer and closer he regretted throwing his pistol away in anger earlier, Jake took up a fighting pose, and he wasn't going to die here without a fight.

Suddenly gunshots whizzed past his shoulder's hitting the zombies, he turned around to see the BSAA woman standing there, she quickly reloaded her machine gun and emptied it out on the remaining zombies. Then there was silence as Jake took in the woman's appearance. She wore a tight fitting blue battlesuit with a BSAA patch on the side of her left arm. Her long brunette hair was tied back in a ponytail. She had a pretty face with blue eyes which were filled with curiosity and annoyance.

'What are you doing here?' she asked, putting her hands up in the air briefly to show she wasn't a threat and then walked over towards him.

Jake rubbed his nose briefly 'I'm looking for someone…' The woman held her hand up to silence him.

'I know who you are now, Jake Muller. I'm Jill Valentine. I'm guessing Claire contacted you' Jill asked. Jake nodded. Jill smiled and continued on speaking: 'Well me and Chris Redfield, who you have met before, have checked out this building, she isn't here.'

Jake breathed out angrily: 'Where is she then!' Before Jill could speak Jake punched the wall beside them. It has been three days and Sherry was still no were to be found. Jake felt a hand on his shoulder, it was comforting.

'We will find her don't worry. In the meantime come with us, lets rendezvous with the rest of the group.'

Jake nodded in agreement again. Suddenly a horrific mutated J'avo came rounding the corner, followed by four zombies in tow.

'Can't they just fuck off!' Jake swore loudly

'Here!' Jill cried tossing him a Berretta 92F hangun. Jake quickly admired it, he turned back to back with Jill

'Nice gun' He commented

'That's my Samurai Edge, be nice to it!' Jill said and she shot the J'avo who was running towards the pair screaming in a foreign tongue.

'Nice!' Jake complimented, the woman had talent he would give her that. They proceeded to shot the rest of the offending party before running up the stairs behind them.

'Do you know where Sherry is?' Jake questioned Jill. She just shook her head causing him to curse in anger. Seriously everywhere he went it was another dead end. Jill suddenly touched her ear, jake realised she was listening in on her ear piece

'Yes he is with me. No you go on we will be okay, we will find our own way out. No. Go!' Jill demanded; Jake assumed that Redfield must have wanted to stay and help her. He couldn't help but smirk, Jill was his weakness and maybe Jake could exploit that. Someday.

'We will continue to look for clues. There has to be something.' Jill said finishing up the conversation. She turned to Jake

'The woman, I'm sure she will knew exactly where Sherry is.' Jill was about to run off before Jake grabbed her and held her back.

'Hold on' He said: 'Why is everyone so protective over Sherry, is it the G virus in her?'

'You can say it's habit' Jill said impatiently, she really wanted to go search and find her, this place made her feel uneasy. Something that she hasn't felt this strongly for a while.

'Habit?'

'Yeah after Wesker was taken care off I guess we still felt the need to protect her from him' Jill said without thinking. Jake's eyes darkened Jill turned around to look at him and sighed.

'I'm sorry I didn't think.'

'Tell me everything' He demanded

'I will, but let's get out of here first.'

'Fine.' Jake replied, 'But I'm holding you to that.'

Jill opened a nearby door to find another stairwell. She crept up it slowly with Jake closely behind. They both sensed it. It was quiet. Far too quiet seeing as just a few minutes ago they were being chased by zombies and J'avo.

'Take a right and threw the first door on the left. You will find me' The female voice announced through speakers.

Jill frowned and so did Jake.

'Think it's a trap?' He asked her. Jill nodded, 'What should we do?' He asked his hand gripping tighter around his Samurai Edge.

'Go see what she wants; she has the answers we need' Jill said, her voice full of determination. Jake nodded in agreement, this woman was the key to finding wherever Sherry was.

An eternity seemed to have passed before the pair had reached the door. Jill took one side of the door while Jake took another. Nodding at each other they both burst through the door at the same time guns aimed at the woman.

The room was a laboratory filled with all sorts of computer equipment and species in jars. The woman stood in front of what looked like a holding chamber, controlled by a switch that she currently had her hand on. Jake dreaded what could be in the chamber behind this woman, a part of him wished it was Sherry, but if she was in a chamber, what could they possibly have done to her.

'You!' Jill spat her voice filled with venom, Jake took notice of the woman and saw that it was Ana, he suddenly felt very unclean every fibre of his body was screaming in revulsion.

'Nice to finally see you again Jill. Although I must say the confinement with Wesker has not done you any good, is that crow's feet I see?'

'Fuck you Jessica!' Jill spat her gun aimed at the woman. Jake glanced sideways at Jill, confinement with Wesker? Jessica? Yeah he was definitely missing something.

'Now now let's not use that find of language eh Jilly. Besides I'm not here for you, I'm here for him' She smirked right at Jake, who glared daggers at her

'Fuck off' He snarled. Jessica blinked feigning being hurt by his words:

'Now now Jake is that anyway to speak to me, you have seen me naked after all.' Jake didn't even want to witness the look on Jill's face, but he heard her snot.

'Sounds to me like you could have had him many times, why now?' She questioned aiming her gun again at Jessica.

'I need him to be. Broken.' She said grinning, she pressed the button before the pair could stop her, Jill quickly aimed her gun at the chamber which was beginning to open, Jake followed her example, regretting that they didn't have the time to get Jessica as she was now behind a sceen looking in on them.

'I hope you enjoy this little reunion Jill. As for you Jake, I will see you very soon' Jessica blew him a kiss before departing causing Jake to growl.

'No,no, no, no , no.' Jake heard Jill whimper he turned around to see the brunette fall to her knees in disbelief. 'It can't be' She whispered horrified.

Jake turned around to see a huge monster emerge from the chamber, it was covered in a black trench coat and was wearing trousers and boots, but it wasn't human. It's face was horribly defused and muscles were protruding from its body, its right eye was also stitched. It reminded Jake od Ustanak; just as sinister.

Jake aimed is gun on the creature who was rapidly coming closer,

'Jill!' Jake cried trying to pry her on her feet but she was in a state of shock, 'JILL!'

The monster leaped at them causing the floor to crumble and they fell down into the darkness below.

XXX

**Wow this took me a while to write. My H button decided to be a dick and not work -_-**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy **** Please Review! Xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow I'm so sorry for the long wait, laptop problems! A big thankyou to all who have remained loyal to this fan fiction. Hurray for a new laptop!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, although I wish I did**

Jake hit the ground hard, he cursed and rolled over to his side closing his eyes as debris fell all around him. He heard the distinct roar of the monster that was on the tail. In a flash he thought this was it, he thought his life was done for. Game Over .

Just as suddenly he felt a hand grab him and pull him up onto his knees, looking up he saw Jill standing in front of him, her gun aimed at the monster, her whole body shaking with terror.

'Jake run!' Jill screamed as she helped him up further, Jake didn't need telling twice he jumped to his feet and ran as fast as his legs could carry him, dust and fire surrounded him he barely knew where he was going all he could hear was the pounding of his own heart beat over the thunderous roars of the monster.

He felt like he was running for hours when suddenly Jill pushed him into a side room and bolted the door shut. Then there was silence, except for their heavy breathing. As Jake sighed a sigh of relief Jill suddenly sobbed and fell on the ground. Jake turned around and looked at her, his eyes filled with pity, Jill didn't seem to be the type of person to fall apart at any scary monster, this was something that has psychology damaged her.

'What..' He began but Jill stopped him holding out her hand, Jake looked at her at felt a twinge of resentment alongside admiration. Jill's eyes still held evidence of her tears, but her whole body was rigid again, as is she handed just lost it a moment ago. Her eyes seconds ago held terror but now they were steel, unreadable. She was good.

'This is bad. Worse than I had expected. I don't understand how they managed to create another Nemesis, I thought that virus was wiped out.'

'Nemesis?' Jake questioned, his eyes burning with questions, just what the hell is going on here? And where in the world is Sherry?! Do they have her somewhere else or is that just another trick?

'Nemesis. Created by the T-virus. Deadly. One was used by Umbrella to track down any remaining S.T.A.R.S. members left in Raccoon City. Fortunately only me and Brad remained in Raccoon City at the time of the outbreak, so Chris was safe.'

Jake frowned at the mention of Redfield's name. He was sick of hearing what a hero that man was. To him he was nothing but an ass. Looking at Jill it was obvious she harboured feelings for him, but he has done nothing about it? Yeah clearly an ass. Jake took in the room that they were holed up in. it was a small room, with a small slit for a window, the room was empty except for a table and a chair, papers were scattered around the room. It may have been a poor excuse for an office at one point.

'We have to keep moving.' Jill's voice announced breaking his thoughts 'If there's one thing I remember. It's that it's an excellent tracker.' Jill nodded to a white door on the other side of the small room. Jake nodded and held up his gun that Jill gave him, he signalled to her and grabbed the door handle. Once opening the door Jill jumped out aiming her gun into the dark hallway. Nothing.

With a breath of relief the couple followed the signs on the wall to the basement. Jake reckoned it was a good place to start. Basements always had trouble in them, and where there's trouble, there's usually Sherry.

XXX

'Give me a break' Leon groaned as he tried to undo the restraints around his arms. He wished he could see what was going on around him, but he was in total darkness ever since he woke up. He wondered where he was, were Sherry was, Was she close by? Was she okay?

For once in a long time he felt helpless. Wasn't he meant to be the hero who went around saving people? He always came through, although come to think of it he always had a little help from…

CRASH

Leon's heart stopped and he slowed down his breathing hoping to hear anything that could pinpoint the location of whatever that was. It sounded like it was right behind him.

Suddenly the lights were turned on; he was blinded by the sudden light after being surrounded by darkness. He cried out and closed his eyes turning away from the blinding pain.

Laughter, he then heard laughter fill his ears. He squinted up to see a figure standing over him, it seemed to be slim, petite like a woman, and suddenly he knew who it was.

'Ada' He said, he was sure his voice has never been so relieved than it was at that moment. He saw his reaction made her smirk.

'Leon. We have to stop meeting like this.'

_Straight to business_ Leon thought _I don't have time for this flirting._

'Where are we?' He asked as Ada bent down to untie his bondage.

'The basement of the Family's experiment facility. Exactly where you were before.'

Leon smirked: 'They are losing their touch, Normally when we are kidnapped we end of halfway across the world surrounded by lava.'

'There might be some lava, don't give up hope.'

'Wait' Leon frowned, 'Do you know where Sherry is?' Ada nodded as she helped pull Leon to his feet.

'Yes. I am not alone in this. The Redfield's are here as well.' Ada replied. Leon frowned at her. Claire and Ada did not see eye to eye on most things. Leon was sure that that was not an easy alliance, but both girls are professionals. The fate of the world comes first, he was sure Ada felt that way too even though her alliance is often clouded.

'This all seems too easy' Leon said, to his surprise Ada laughed.

'Oh Leon, you don't really think they want to keep you two hostage? They plan you getting rescued. Why? I do not know'

'Well I'm tired of these games' He growled, 'Let's go find Sherry'

XXX

'Ouch!' Sherry shouted as the 'doctor' stuck a needle into her arm and took out a sample of blood. She frowned, pretty sure that the equipment wasn't sterilised. Not that that should bother her, but it did. She already knew that she didn't mean anything to these people, she was just the G-virus host.

Moments later the man left, Sherry sighed and turned to look around the room again, trying to make sense of where she was, but to no avail. The room was white with no windows. Rooms like this she was used to. Like she was some patient in an asylum waiting on some doctor to cure her.

BANG

Sherry blinked, She turned her head to her right, where the noise came from, suddenly the doors burst open and Claire came running in shotgun in hand.

'Sherry!' She exclaimed when she seen the blonde strapped to the table. Rushing she embraced her quickly and then started to work on the straps holding the blonde in place.

'Oh Claire! What's going on where are we?' She asked. Claire shook her head

'I don't know what their plan was Sherry, but this seems to be either a distraction from something else or a sick joke.'

'What do you mean?' Sherry asked getting up, she rubbed her wrists briefly to get some feeling back into them and walked over to where her weapons where lying.

'No one is around' Claire replied frowning, 'If they wanted to keep you hostage they would have moved you to a different facility, you are just underground, in the basement.'

'Maybe they wanted us all together' A voice interjected, Sherry looked up to see Chris enter the room a hardened expression on his face, he was holding his ear piece in his hands.

'What's wrong is that broken?' Sherry asked, she seen Claire roll her eyes just as Chris went to open his mouth.

'It's Jill she hasn't replied. Her and Jake are upstairs, there were J'avo but they are gone now'

'Jake's here?!' Sherry exclaimed her heart skipping a beat. Chris nodded.

'And I heard a bang' He went on.

'Stop it' Claire scowled over at him, 'Jill will be fine and I am pretty sure that Jake can handle himself as well. We have more important matters to worry about right now. We have to rendezvous with Ada and Leon and find out what in the world is going on.'

'Right' Chris agreed nodding, 'Contact Ada tell her to meet us in the entrance. I'm going to keep trying Jill.'

Sherry nodded, her chest filling up with worry, she hoped that Jake was alright. Where ever he was.

XXX

They walked together in silence, the only noise was their breathing and footsteps. Jake decided to try conversation.

'That thing you said earlier, about protecting Sherry because of Wesker. What did you mean?' He asked. Jill seemed to hesitate before she spoke again:

'W-Wesker was partners with William Birkin, Sherry's dad. Together they created the G-virus that Sherry is now a host off. Long story short Wesker wanted the G virus for himself, to create a new world as he often said. He wanted Sherry and stopped at nothing to get her. For her own safety Sherry was isolated from the world up until Wesker was destroyed.'

Jake looked at Jill in horror, 'But was he not killed in 2009'

'Yes.'

'So for that long…?'

'…Yes.'

Jake felt like his insides were going to explode with rage, because of his father Sherry had been made to suffer for most of her life. Because of his father she has been isolated from the world, not able to enjoy the simple pleasures in life and being experimented on like an animal. Suddenly it hit him. Sherry would not want to be with him, why would she? His father was the reason that her life has been destroyed, why would she even want to look at him.

Suddenly Jill stopped in her tracks and looked forward, raising and steading her gun.

Jake turned to see that she was aiming it at a blonde haired girl, petite, short hair and… Sherry?!

'Sherry?!' Jake exclaimed lowering his gun and moving towards her, Jill stuck out her arm blocking his way. Jake growled at her

'What the hell?!'

'Wait!' Jill hissed, but Jake shoved her arm out of the way, with a little more force than necessary but dammit he was pissed, what was Jill doing, this was Sherry for fuck sake!

'J-Jake' Sherry stammered out before she fell to the ground, Jake ran towards her and picked her off the ground, he turned her slightly to see something sticking out of her back. Reminded of the plane crash in Edonia, Jake grabbed the object and yanked if out of her, causing Sherry to scream in pain.

Jake looked at the object in his hand, it was a vial. Shit. As on que Sherry began to writhe in pain and agony, screaming about the pain and begging it to end. Jake tried comforting her grabbing her but he was unable to get a hold her.

'Move.' Jill's voice commanded, Jake looked up to see Jill aiming a gun at Sherry.

'What the fuck are you doing!' He screamed, 'HELP ME!'

Jill shook her head saying something about it not being Sherry, Jake got up and aimed his gun at the brunette. Nothing was going to hurt Sherry. Nothing. No one.

Suddenly a roar echoed behind Jill, she turned around with enough time to shield herself from the Nemesis' blow. Jill put both hands around her shoulders as the Nemesis knocked her aside.

Jill crashed into the wall and winced in pain as she felt the air leave her lungs. Blinking away the black spots and the feeling of nausea she jumped to her feet and aimed the gun on the creatures head. He was going for Jake, she didn't have time to think.

'Hey ugly! You want S.T.A.R.S remember, will come get it!' She fired a round into the creatures head. Instead of killing it like it would a normal zombie, the Nemesis growled a low menacing growl and turned around to face her. Jill glared at it,

Finally he turned around to face her, Jill took off running, hoping to keep the monster on her trail and away from Jake. She ran down the stairs that led to the basement and cursed at how close her and Jake had been to getting here. She barely had time to register where she was going, the hallways were barely lit and seemed to all look the same, she still heard the creatures thundering steps behind her.

Suddenly she was pulled into a room and slammed into a rock, it felt like a rock hard and cold. Except this rock had arms and was holding her against itself. Looking up Jill found herself in the arms of Chris Redfield. Relief filled through her.

'Chris' She breathed, 'Thank goodness! Nemesis is out there! He…'

'He isn't' Chris stated, Jill blinked at him.

'Yes he is I just..'

'No' Chris interrupted for the second time, his voice firm, annoyed. 'I don't know how, or why but the Family have been creating creatures, horrible creatures to torture us.

'What do you mean?'

'Look' Chris said, guiding Jill towards a computer screen, Jill scanned the pages, fully aware that Chris still was pressed up behind her, holding her close to him.

'I…I don't believe it' Jill stammered. Chris was right. It wasn't Nemesis, his genetic code was all wrong, it was the same as a J'avo, a simple shot to the heart would be enough to take him down. What was surprising though was that his strength seemed to be the same.

'Why go through all the trouble though?' Jill asked, 'Why not just create an unstoppable BOW?'

'They seem to be attacking our psyche with these attacks. What's more effective than messing with your head, it seemed Nemesis was the first of these and I am sure he will not be the last.'

'Well, well, well' A voice beamed, Chris and Jill turned around to see Leon smirking at them. They jumped apart. 'Sorry for interrupting' He grinned not looking sorry at all.

'We have to get back to the others.' Chris said glaring at Leon. 'Sherry and all…'

'Oh my God!' Jill exclaimed, 'Jake!'

XXX

This was not happening. It couldn't be happening. Jake tried everything to stop the pain Sherry seemed to be in but it wasn't working, she was still writhing in pain. He just decided to sit with her and ride it out. Sherry could heal herself, she would be fine, right? Right?!

Suddenly Sherry's body went limp and she stopped moving. Jake jumped to his feet and turned around to look at her.

'Sherry?' He called, but got no reply. 'Sherry?!' He shouted again louder this time. No reply.

Jake could feel the blood rushing to his ears, he felt a wave of emotions crash around him each bubbling to the surface. Right now he felt anger and began to punch at the wall behind him until he was satisfied he left a mark.

'Ugrh'

A groan from behind him caused him to turn around. His blood ran cold as he saw Sherry rise from the ground, her skin was a pale grey and her eyes were grey, unfocused. She was gone.

Jake decided he would mourn her later, right now he needed to end this and kill the son of a bitch who turned this angel into a monster. He lifted his Samurai edge and aimed it at Sherry, who was slowly walking towards him, mouth hanging out and moaning in hunger.

'I'm sorry my love.' He muttered and fired. The bullet went clean through her skull, blood and other horrible things splattered against the wall. He caught her body as she fell towards the ground.

Tears began to fill his eyes, it was harder than he ever thought it would be. Suddenly he felt as though there was no point in living anymore, a world without Sherry seemed like Hell. He didn't want to be without her. Not if it meant he had to fell like this.

He grabbed the gun lying beside him and pointed it to his head. Planting a kiss on Sherry's hand he placed his fingers on the trigger.

BANG

XXX

**I am working right now on the next chapter for you! Will hopefully have it up tomorrow if not sooner**

**Please R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all your support after me being away for so long. I wrote most of this chapter a while back before my laptop died, so yay! It won't take me long to complete and have it up**

XXX

BANG

The gun is Jake's and flew across the room and hit the wall, landing on the floor with a metallic thud. Jake winced and grabbed his and looked up.

His heart stopped. Sherry was standing there aiming a gun at him, smoke trailing out the end of it. Jake blinked, confused, was he dead? He was hoping that the afterlife would be much better than this place, but Sherry was here. He supposed he could get used to it.

He heard voices, yelling, screaming at him but he had no idea what they were saying, the ringing in his ears where too loud for him to decipher what was going on around him. Sherry was yelling too. Suddenly Jake realised he was surrounded by familiar faces; Jill was kneeled down beside him examining him. He looked into her eyes to see that she was concerned. So he was not dead? There was no way that anything would be able to kill Jill easily.

'What's going on?' Jake asked, his voice hoarse.

'That wasn't me' Sherry choked out, her voice sounded better than Jake could remember. It was like music to his ears, delicate, beautiful.

'What's going on?' He asked again rubbing his head. And closing his eyes, he was alive, he knew that now.

'Neo-Umbrella, they seem to be trying a different approach to take us down. Using psychological attacks, maybe hoping that we would…' Sherry broke off. Jake looked down at the floor ashamed. He should have known that it was not Sherry, it was so obvious.

Suddenly realisation hit. He shot her.

'Jake?' A familiar voice called his name. Jake looked up to see Claire standing alongside her brother, her face also filled with concern.

'I'm fine.' He grunted jumping to his feet. He turned and began to walk away

'Stop right there!' A voice demanded Sherry. Jake didn't turn around, he didn't want to face her.

'What?' He spat

'Do you even know where we are going?!' Sherry asked, irritation colouring her voice. Jake turned to eye Jill, obviously wanting confirmation from her, Jill hesitated before answering.

'The Red Hot Hotel, east at Wellis Street.'

Jake snorted, 'You couldn't have got a classier place?' He asked, condescendingly earning a glare from Chris in response. Jake huffed and turned to walk away, guilt eating his insides.

Sherry looked bewildered to Claire, who looked to Jill. Jill frowned:

'How the hell do I know.' She asked before anyone could answer.

XXX

Leon grinned as he watched Ada get up off of him. He closed his eyes in satisfaction.

'I'll see you later then' Ada whispered. Leon's eyes shot open at once, to see that she was gone. He cursed, she always did this.

Suddenly the hotel door opened and Leon panicked, his clothes where nowhere near him, it was too late!

Claire came around the corner already talking to him, something about Chris being moody. She turned and seen Leon and stopped in her tracks.

'Umm' was all she managed to say. Leon sighed.

'Can you hand me my boxers?' Leon asked trying to keep his dignity. Claire snorted and threw him his boxers grinning.

'Again?' She asked. Leon nodded.

'Hurry up and realise that she is just using you.' She said turning around and leaving. She stopped at the door.

'You know they're other women out there.' She said before leaving and closing the door.

XXX

Jill stared at the ocean she could see in the distance, the night was cool and calm. Nothing was around to hurt her, it seemed. She knew better, everything wanted to kill them, she sighed. She wished that they were able to have a normal life, she thought after Wesker was killed that her and Chris could retire, maybe even start something together, but that seemed like a pipe dream, Chris just wanted to fight.

'Why are you out here?' Chris's voice asked.

'I'm tired' Came her reply, it surprised her that her voice sounded so harsh.

'You had a hard day' He came out on the balcony beside her he wanted to soothe her, to make her feel okay.

'That's not it Chris. I'm tried in general. I want this over and then I want to stop.'

'Stop?' Chris asked, 'But we haven't rid the world of Bioterrorism.'

'And we never will.' Jill asked, 'It will always be a threat but we have created the BSAA to stop it. We have done enough.'

Chris frowned. 'What is it you want?' He asked.

Jill turned around to look at him. 'You' She replied, her voice was calm, clear. Chris's heart stopped. Jill wanted him? He felt the same way, he did for a long time ever since she joined S.T.A.R.S all those years ago. Age did not affect her, in fact she looked more beautiful every day.

'Jill...' Chris's voice whispered, he began to move towards her ready to claim what he wanted for so long.

Suddenly a booming, singing voice erupted beside them. They turned to see Jake come outside signing. He must be drunk. He turned around to face them.

'What?' He asked.

XXX

Jake sat on the edge of the hotel bed. He was wearing white bottoms, all too familiar looking to the ones that he wore when he and Sherry were detained in China. His eyes were staring at the ground he was consumed with his thoughts about what had happened the previous night. As hard as he tried he could not get rid of the guilt and anguish that he was feeling. Jill told him that it was the right thing to do; it wasn't even Sherry anyway but Jake could not let it go.

He shot her. Dead.

Yes it wasn't actually Sherry but Jake did not know that at the time, he thought it was Sherry. A Sherry lost to the darkness. He shivered. He felt broken, like a toy car that lost its wheel, like sour milk that had started too curdle. Useless, vile, and should be thrown away. Jake looked at his hands, the hands of a man he no longer knew. The hands of a man that had murdered the love of his life

'I am just like my father' Jake said out loud to no one in particular.

'Take that back' a voice said. Jake looked up to see Sherry standing at the doorway, her hand resting on the open door as if she was going to knock. Her eyes were burning with, compassion? Jake wondered why someone like her would ever have compassion for a useless being like him.

'Why?' Jake said his voice barely a whisper. He turned his head away from the blonde angel 'Just leave me.' He spat, Jake couldn't stand to be near her now, the guilt was unbearable.

'Jake' Sherry's soft voice sang, she walked cautiously over towards him and sat down on the bed beside him, she placed her hand on top of his. 'Look you had to do what had to be done.'

'I THOUGHT IT WAS YOU!' Jake screamed jumping up, his eyes filled with anger now. 'And I just killed you, no hesitation.' Sherry didn't flinch at his words and show of anger she just stared calmly at him. Jake glared and then turned away. He was now angry at her, why didn't she get it?! She was just sitting there acting all calm, like this kind of thing happens all the time!

'Shit happens' She said after a minutes pause. Her response caused Jake to turn around and look at her. She was stone, her expression not changing at all. The last time Jake saw Sherry this serious was when they were in the meeting regarding the situation in China and how well the vaccine was working.

'Excuse me' He said growling at her. Sherry looked at him; he thought that he was going to threaten her to leave? Come on Jake.

'Stop acting like you are such a little victim, honestly Jake I thought you were better than this?'

Jake actually felt like laughing at the blonde's statement.

'You just don't get it do you?' He said, Sherry retorted by angrily jumping to her feet and standing in front of Jake, showing that she wasn't going to back down. She has had enough of his bitching. Jake stared at the blonde, her eyes now furious.

'Let it go Jake I am here now, and I am not going to leave you for any…'

Sherry was caught off guard by Jake suddenly grabbing the back of her head with one hand and pulling her into a kiss, the other hand rested on the bottom of her back. Sherry's eyes widened at the contact, unsure of how to proceed. Kissing people is something that she wasn't the most experienced in. Jake sensing her anxiousness at his actions, broke the kiss.

'I'm sorry' He apologised looking down at her, 'I just…'

Sherry cut him off by flinging both of her arms around the red headed and kissing him clumsily. Jake responded by deepening the kiss. He opened his mouth wider, prompting her to do the same and he ran his tongue against hers. Jake moaned as Sherry ran her fingers around his head caressing his hair, he found his hands travelling down onto her hips and then onto her ass, this earned a moan from Sherry as well. Jake tilted his head to the side so he could explore her mouth even further.

The intensity of the kiss deepened and Jake found himself being pushed backwards until he felt the back of his legs hit what must off been the edge of the bed. Sherry's hands moved now to his chest and he felt her push him gently onto the bed. Taking the hint Jake lay back on the bed and pulled the blonde on top of him and they continued passionately kissing. Jake running his hands up and down her back causing shivers to run up and down her spine.

Sherry felt nervous at what was coming, her body seemed to have a mind of its own, and every inch of her was screaming for Jake, she wanted him badly. She could feel Jake's growing anticipation as well.

Sherry broke the kiss to gain some much needed oxygen and she stared down at the red head breathing heavily. He looked at her with passion, lust and… love? Sherry quickly thought about something else, love was something that she shouldn't say or expect just yet.

'Sherry' His voice broke her thoughts; he sounded breathless and anxious as well. Sherry closed her eyes and breathed out.

'I want this Jake' She opened her eyes and looked at him: 'I want you' Jake responded by rolling on top on the blonde, he placed his hand on her cheek before kissing her gently. He broke the kiss and looked at her.

'I'm scared' Sherry blurted out biting her bottom lip. She couldn't help it, she was scared. Zombies and BOW's were nothing compared to the feelings she had right now.

'Me too' Jake replied his voice shaking slightly. Sherry looked at him a confused expression on her face.

'But you have done this before' She stated

'No' Jake replied 'I haven't. Not like this'

It was true, Jake was confused by the feelings that he was feeling at this moment. The urge to rip her clothes off and fuck her hard was gone. He wanted to explore every inch of her, to hear her moan and say his name, to feel her lose herself to him.

Hands shaking Sherry started to remove his clothes while Jake gently removed her bra and slid her pyjama bottoms off so she was just in her panties, He couldn't take his eyes off her, she was absolute perfection. He found himself selfishly thanking the government for keeping her so secure, she was all his.

Sherry cursed the government at this moment in time. She felt so inexperienced and she was certain Jake was looking down on her for it. If she was more experienced they would be at it by now.

Sherry watched as Jake threw the clothes on the floor and came up to her level. He gently lay on her and began to place kisses on her forehead and his hands started to explore her body, first at her hips and then they travelled up to her breasts. She moaned as she felt his hand trace over her nipple. She opened her eyes and jerked her chin at him as a sign for him to kiss her. Jake obliged. The kiss this time was less careful, it was more passionate. Sherry fought back against Jake not letting him be dominating in everything; she was going to win this kiss.

Jake smirked against her mouth; Sherry knew that he was back to his old cocky self, when he began to tease her. The one hand that still cupped her breast began to play with her nipple, pinching it slightly. The other hand began to trail down until it reached her panties. Sherry moaned as she felt Jake's hand slipping inside of them.

Moments passed that Sherry could not remember; she just found herself moaning and begging for Jake to take her now. Before she knew it Jake was kissing her neck while removing her panties. Sherry closed her eyes as she felt Jake place a hand of her cheek, reassuring her

'I'm ready' She said as she felt Jake slowly enter her, she hissed and gripped at his back. Jake shushed her and he looked at her to see if she was alright. Sherry looked into his eyes and smiled through tears, Jake kept his eyes on her and wiped away the tears that had formed.

'I'm okay ' She whispered. Jake closed his eyes and savoured the feeling of being inside the blonde haired woman before pulling out and thrusting back in again slowly. He wanted her to feel as good as he did right now. Oh God did this feel good! Jake was ready to lose his mind. He thrust in and out slowly at first to make sure that the blonde was comfortable. Soon Sherry's body began responding to him, she began to arch her hips up in response to him, her eyes closed and soft moans escaping her lips.

'Are you okay?' Jake asked his voice hoarse and shaking, he felt so nervous. Sherry opened her eyes and looked at him, her eyes were so full of innocence.

'Please' She said looking at him. Jake smirked as he understood her meaning perfectly well and began to pick up the pace. Enjoying every second of making love to Sherry, her moans drove him over the edge. Soon Jake felt her climax which triggered, she dug her nails into his back and they moaned each other's name while they rode out the orgasm together.

Minutes passed without the couple saying a word, they just lay beside each other in bed listening to each other's heaving breathing.

Jake turned his head to look at Sherry and she did the same

'I love you' They blurted out simultaneously, Jake smirked

'Looks like we are in sync' he said as he pulled the blonde haired woman into a cuddle.

XXX

She looked up at the sign reading Red Hot Hotel, she smirked as she seen the light on the upstairs window turn off. It was all going to plan. Jessica took her phone out of her pocket and dialed a number.

'Hello its, me. Everything is going according to plan. Yes. Very well.' Jessica snapped the phone shut, she looked up again to see the BSAA woman, Jill leaning on the balcony, she couldn't see her, which was good. She seemed to be talking to someone behind her, her thoughts were confirmed when she seen Chris come up behind Jill. Jessica frowned.

Suddenly the door beside the couple opened up and Jake entered her view, she took this as time to leave.

Everything was going to plan.

Soon. Jake will be theirs. The son of Wesker, the son of the man she loved.

**Jessica. I hated her once I started to play Revelations but I thought it would be so much fun to try and develop her by way seeing as she is a mystery. This was my first lemon, I wanted it to be clumsy, awkward but nice. Like anyones first time.**

**Please R&R :)**


End file.
